This invention relates to a modular plug ended test adapter for use in the telephonic and related industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved 8-wire modular test adapter which can be used interchangeably with any 6 or 8 wire modular jack. The modular adapter of the present invention provides access to a 6 or 8 wire jack for hooking up to telephone butt sets, test equipment, etc.
In the telephonic and related arts, there is a great need for testing or interfacing often complicated wiring during installation and repairs. Consequently, test adapters are urgently needed for effecting communication between telephone butt sets, test equipment, tone generators, etc.
With the advent of modular jacks for telephone equipment, such test adapters should preferably be modular plug ended so as to interface with equipment having modular jacks. Alternatively, such test adapters should also have the ability to be "hardwired" directly onto selected telephone equipment.
It is well known that modular plugs for 8 wire jacks differ in size from 6 wire modular plugs. As a result, different prior art modular test adapters have had to be used depending upon the modular jack which is to be interfaced (i.e., 6 wire plug, 8 wire plug, etc.). This has created extra purchasing and manufacturing costs as well as complicating repair and installation activity.